


Chemia

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Slash, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – Ten żart był tak piękny, że chcę się z nim przespać – szepnął na tyle głośno, by Sam był w stanie go usłyszeć – a potem kupić mu kwiaty i zabrać go na romantyczną kolację.





	

– Witajcie, moi drodzy – powiedziała nauczycielka, kładąc na biurku stos podręczników.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała klasa z większym lub mniejszym zapałem.

– Ja również się cieszę na wasz widok. Jak wam minęły święta? – spytała. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nikt jej na to pytanie nie odpowie i właśnie dlatego je zadała. – Spędziliście ten magiczny czas w domach, czy wyjechaliście gdzieś do rodzin? – Niektórzy kiwnęli głową, inni wykonali jakiś dziwny gest dłonią, a jeszcze inni wzruszyli ramionami. – Świetnie. Czyli możemy przejść do zadania domowego?

Z większości znajdujących się na sali gardeł wydobył się jęk żałości. Sam przewrócił oczami.

– Można zgłosić nieprzygotowanie? – zapytał z nadzieją Lucyfer.

– Mieliście na to zadanie prawie dwa tygodnie! – oburzyła się nauczycielka, kobieta o imieniu Naomi. – Nie przyjmuję nieprzygotowań.

Lucyfer zrobił minę zbitego psa, witając się z myślą o poprawce.

Sam rozejrzał się po klasie. Wszyscy wyglądali tak, jakby wyssano z nich całą życiową energię, jakby Naomi była uosobieniem czarnej dziury, konsumującej radość, szczęście, zostawiającej po sobie jedynie gorzki smak porażki i piekącą pustkę, i Sam naprawdę się nikomu nie dziwił.

– Zacznijmy więc. Drzewo oskrzelowe...

– Niby takie drzewo, a fotosyntezy nie prowadzi – mruknął Sam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Zdziwił się wielce, gdy w sali rozbrzmiał niepohamowany, najbrzydszy śmiech, jaki w życiu słyszał. Osoba ta brzmiała niczym kot krztuszący się kłębkiem futra, niczym prawdziwa hiena i Winchester przez chwilę musiał się zastanowić, czy nie powinien wezwać karetki na wypadek niewątpliwego zgonu spowodowanego uduszeniem się własną śliną. Spojrzał na właściciela okropnego śmiechu. Okazał się nim Baltazar. Baltazar zaciekle ocierający cieknące po twarzy łzy. Baltazar o twarzy tak czerwonej i wykrzywionej w takiej euforii, że Samowi na moment zrobiło się głupio.

Czyżby usłyszał jego wyjątkowo żenujący i nieśmieszny komentarz?

Baltazar opanował się po trzydziestu długich, wypełnionych śmiechem sekundach, po czym zaczął ciężko dyszeć i wachlować się dłonią. Naomi uniosła brew. Baltazar popatrzył najpierw na nią, później na Sama, a następnie zaczął rechotać ze zdwojoną siłą. Wzrok uczniów skierowany był ku osobie Baltazara, który zwijał się na krześle w spazmach śmiechu i uderzał pięścią w blat stolika, walcząc o dostęp do tlenu.

– Chyba umrę – wyjęczał i chwycił się za brzuch.

– Panie Roché, uspokoił się pan?

Baltazar wydał z siebie ostatni dźwięk, łudząco podobny do psiego zawodzenia, i przetarł czerwoną twarz. Potrząsnął głową i odkaszlnął niezbyt atrakcyjnie.

– Ten żart był tak piękny, że chcę się z nim przespać – szepnął na tyle głośno, by Sam był w stanie go usłyszeć – a potem kupić mu kwiaty i zabrać go na romantyczną kolację.

Sam do końca lekcji się nie odezwał.


End file.
